


when doves cry

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Body Dysphoria, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Chubby Billy Hargrove, Denial of Feelings, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Byers Family Stay in Hawkins, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Steve Harrington, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: when billy comes back, steve starts to take note of some very prominent changes.[on hold]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & The Party, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more billy apologising to lucas cause i deadass don't see it, PLEASE GIVE ME LUCAS CONTENT
> 
> also this is lowkey a longer version of waiting lmaooo  
> but also just with more depth and more plot

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come in with us?" Dustin asked him again.

" _Yes._ I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Steve chuckled, the boys didn't look convinced and looked at him with wide eyes.

He was dropping them off at the arcade ー well, trying to. This week he's been hanging around the kids a lot more than usual. They honestly helped take him out of his shit for a little while. Plus, they're a bunch of nerds who can't drive on their own yet, forcing Steve to be their designated driver.

They were worried about him, he could tell. He isolated himself more since the Starcourt... _incident._ With Billy back and well, it only made it worse.

Steve obviously was never fond of Billy, **(not so much the kids either, he can't really blame them. especially lucas.)** didn't take to kind with being around him either. He got his face beaten and bloodied by the guy for starters, plus he's a major _asshole._ God, he was worse than Steve when he had that stupid king title. Along with the taunting and teasing, he never liked him, in all honesty.

But since then, he hasn't seen much of Billy. He doesn't really want to either. Not that he was scared or anything, he just didn't want to deal with the guy's mouth if he showed up singing the same song.

"Are you sure?" Mike raised an eyebrow, his lip twitched and Steve immediately knew that he was being baited. With a roll of his eyes, he responds the same: "I am. You guys don't need to worry about me. It's alright."

"Come on, Steve! _Please?_ " Will pleaded, making the other boys join him. "Since Max isn't here, you could take her place." Lucas suggested, Steve snorted. He knows the boy misses Max. The redhead hasn't been hanging out with them much, opting to be with Billy and El for the former's recovery and 'sibling bonding' that's oh, so needed. And with Lucas, not too keen on being around Billy, just stayed with the other boys.

"So what? I'm just supposed to stand there and watch you nerds play Pac-man?" They nodded and Steve shook his head disapprovingly. "Wow, that's _so_ entertaining."

"I feel as though it'd be better for you to watch because you're shit at games, Steve." Dustin challenged, making the other boys go "oooh". The brunet stared at the curly-haired boy. "Are you _provoking_ me, Henderson?"

Lucas chuckled as Mike nudged Dustin forward. Shooting a quick glare at Wheeler, he upturned his nose. "So what if I am?"

Steve clenched his jaw and his eyes darted from his car, to the boys, and to the doors of the arcade.

"Since I've got nothing better do, just planning to sit on my ass all day," Will perked up with a bright smile. "Wait, you're actually gonna come with us?" Steve returned the smile and nodded. "Sure, why the hell not?"

The boys cheered and started to enter the building, Steve trailing closely behind. "Let's go top some games!" Dustin yelled, Steve snorted whilst Will shook his head. "That's shitty wording, dude." Lucas pointed out. Dustin looked at him with wide eyes. "What? No it's not- you're just thinking dirty, Sinclair."

Mike snickered, and clapped Dustin on the back. "Nah, I think Lucas is right. You could've said 'let's beat some games' or something." Will raised an eyebrow. "And that's somehow better?" The raven shrugged. "It's a classic, don't be dirty, Will." 

"Yeah, you're definitely one to talk, Wheeler." Steve commented, making the group chuckle as they went to the machine closest to the back.

Though a change of events happened when the boys were about an hour and a half through playing that damn Galaga game. 

Max showed up.

But he was okay with that, he was a bit happy seeing her. The boys are definitely glad that she showed up. But that's not exactly the problem.

_Billy_ was with her.

He couldn't help but notice a slight change in his appearance. He was, uh, _bigger._ His face looked rounder, chest and shoulders looked broader. Steve couldn't help as his eyes traveled lower and noticed that his pants looked even more snug around his waist and thighs.

Snapping his eyes away from _that_ area, he watched as Billy talked to Max as he leaned on one of the arcade games. He seemed calmer. Like he doesn't carry anger and that tough demeanor around with him everywhere. Steve didn't realize he was staring until Max spoke up.

"Thanks for giving me a lift, but you can go now Billy." Max gestured between herself and the other kids, the boys just stared at him in silence. He shook his head, a light smile came to his face. "I think I can stick around, especially with Harrington here." Billy threw him a smile which Steve instinctively furrowed his eyebrows at. What the fuck?

"No, _no_ , it's fine. I'm good by myself-" Billy gently grabbed his hand, Steve jerked away. The blond's smile flatters a bit before he looks at Steve a tiny bit sheepishly. "You don't mind, right Steve?" Steve felt his face flush a tiny bit as his brain short circuited. "Um..." with Billy so close, he could really see how puffy his cheeks looked and the bright shade of electric blue his eyes were.

"Of course he doesn't!" Dustin suddenly shouts, the group turns towards him with wide eyes. "What?" Lucas flicks him on the forehead. Steve flicks him too, "yeah, _what?"_ Dustin whines as he rubs the offended spot. "First off, ouch," the curly-haired boy glares at them. "Second off- wait," Billy raised an eyebrow at them, Dustin shoots finger guns back before dragging Steve away from them. "I'm just trying to help, man."

Steve just stares at him. "What? Help with- what are you trying to _help_ exactly?" Dustin sighs frustratedly, which only confused Steve more. "Hey, what are you going on about? Am I missing something here?"

"Jeez, and I thought I was oblivious." Steve shoved him. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna be your wingman." Dustin swatted at his hands. The brunet scoffs. "Listen, Dustin. I don't need a wingman." 

Dustin's face scrunched up. "Dude, I'm serious. I don't need one." The boy shook his head. "Quite frankly, you do because I saw your face when Billy got close to you." The older boy frowned at that. "Okay, but that has nothing to do with anything." Dustin pinched him, making Steve jerk away from him. "You like Billy."

"No, no, _no._ I do _not_ like Hargrove." He could barely tolerate the guy, how could he even like him? Dustin was blind. Blind _as fuck._ "You gotta be shitting me," Dustin groans. "Did you not see his face?" He shook his head. "He gave you the 'fuck me' eyes." Steve's own proceeded to widened at that and he flicked Dustin again. "Don't say that, dickhead. Hargrove's straight as hell, not bent." Dustin squinted at him, and Steve waved his hands. "Are we looking at the same Hargrove?"

"Yes, we are. Definitely." Dustin hummed, "well I guess you didn't notice the same Hargrove trying to get in your pan- hmph!" Steve hurriedly covered Dustin's mouth, holding him tightly when the boy started to hit him. " _Shush._ Shut up. You can't say shit like that out loud. People will hear."

Steve nodded around cautiously, taking note that everyone was still minding their business, thank god. But his eyes went back to where Billy was standing near Lucas. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Billy sling his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder as he played one of the games. Lucas seemed startled but tried to pay him no mind as he focused on beating the level.

"You're real good at this game, Sinclair." Billy smiled down at him, it wasn't rude or teasing, it was a small approving smile. Lucas' face scrunched up in confusion before he gave a jerky nod. "Thanks, I guess." Billy squeezed his shoulder. "Can you teach me?" The boy peered up at him. "Teach you what...?" Billy chuckled, and wet his lips. "How to play the game, of course. What else?" Steve's eyes widen, he heard Dustin 'ohh' beside him. Lucas stared up at him with wide eyes, but he hesitantly smiled. "Yeah, I can teach you. You can play next." Billy nodded, but suddenly his eyes flickered to Steve.

Billy smiled his way and bit his lip, giving a little wave. If Steve was sure, he would say Hargrove looked a little bit _shy._

"Billy's playing nice with us." Mike's voice snaps him out of staring at the leading topic of conversation for today. " _Jesus Christ._ You can't just scare people like that." They looked confused, but he could see Dustin smirking at him from his peripherals. "We were calling you for like..15 seconds." Will looked at him skeptically. "Really?" They nodded. "Oh, guess I blacked out a little there."

"No, he was staring at Bil-" Steve pinched Dustin, making him wince. "What did you need?"

"He's playing nice, plus he's hogging Lucas." Mike's nose scrunched in distaste. Max scoffed. "Come _on._ He's changed. I think he's getting better now, and I told him not to start anything anyway," She poked Wheeler, who swatted at her. "So we're good. He's not gonna do anything because I made sure of it." Will nods in agreement. "I think he's...different now. Obviously you guys noticed he's not that angry anymore." Steve's eyes carried back over to where Billy was laughing with Lucas, who was trying his best to teach the older boy the controls. Lucas seemed a tiny bit tense but he also seemed okay, like he felt safe.

"I mean, I guess." Steve's voice was light as it trailed off when a girl came up to Billy, her intentions clear as day. Billy looked confused when she came up to him, wrapping his hands around his middle. She was obviously trying to flirt with him but Billy gave her an apologetic smile and gestured to Lucas, who was holding in his laughter when he watched their interaction. "The fuck was that?" Mike questioned when the girl strutted away, the group was giggling, but Steve couldn't help but get flashbacks to when Billy would've been all over that random girl. But he also couldn't help but wonder why Billy looked so confused and basically wrapped around himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dustin peaking up again. "Okay this is all fun and shit, but can we play some games now? I think Lucas beat my highscore in Galaga. I can't let Billy beat me too." He whined, Steve clapped him on the back, and followed the rest of the kids back to where Billy and Lucas were.

"Operation get Harringrove together is a go." Dustin whispered to the party. They all shared looks of distaste.

"What?" He blinked at them. Lucas shook his head. "Harringrove? Really?" Dustin pushed him. "It's a great combination!"

Max looked unimpressed. "It's lame."

"At least it's better than Stilly." He shot back. Max looked offended. "It was basically a first draft, get off my case."

Mike rolled his eyes. "They're both stupid, why are you guys even combining their names?" Dustin shrugged. "It's fun. Plus we have more options for jokes." Will places a hand on the curly-haired boy's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I prefer Harringrove over Stilly." Max squawked and prepared to argue, but Lucas was groaning and begging for them to shut up.

"Hey, shitbirds!" Billy called out to them, making them all freeze and turn towards them. "We gonna play some games or are me and Steve gonna be the only ones actually having fun?" Billy slung his arm around Steve, who instinctively shoved it off. The blond smiled at him nonetheless. "Let's go, you nerds. I don't have all day." Steve turned away them and made his way to another machine.

"We'll finish this later." Dustin glared at them, Lucas scoffed and pushed past them. "Yeah, _no._ "


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like palace arcade better than the mall so that's why i've used it as the main location

More hours went by, the kids continued to play until dark. Steve started to get tired of the rowdy kids, screaming and carrying on throughout the arcade.

He stifled a yawn as Mike kicked a machine, only to get reprimanded by an older guy as he sluggishly surveillances the kids.

"How much longer until you little shits are ready to go home?" Billy probably read his mind. The younger groaned as he stretches, his shirt rising up just a bit for Steve to steal a glance. Apparently, it wasn't a glance since Billy clicks his tongue, making Steve look up at the noise ー the blond had a sleezy grin and his eyebrows were raised in question. Steve snapped out of his trance and glared at him, Billy backed down to his surprise. His smile turned shy and hesitant as he turned away.

"We just need a little while longer, Billy! Mike's score is too high to just lose now!" Max pleaded, her lips jutting out into a pout. Steve groaned and started to head towards the door. "Yeah, _no._ I'm not gonna' wait that long. Either you stop now or I leave you dipshits here." The kids whined and spoke over each other as they tried to reason with him. " _No,_ Okay? We're done here. You guys can come back tomorrow or something. I need my sleep," Steve's hands were on his hips, in what the kids would call his 'mom pose'. "apparently unlike you guys."

The kids grumble amongst themselves, but as Steve pushes his way outside he hears one of them say: "jesus, what crawled up and died in his ass?" Steve couldn't find the heart to be angry. He admits he was a bit harsh just then ー he's been pretty harsh all day, honestly. But he couldn't help it. It was all Billy's fault.

Okay, that sounds a bit childish when he says it in his head.

But all day, the guy was acting strange. He always got too close, was nice and gentle with him. He would never admit that his face flushed and they locked eyes a second too long everytime. It was...different. Not a bad or good kind of different. Steve's not exactly sure yet. He just knows he's even more confused than before.

It was okay, though. Having Billy being all nice, this new Billy. The shy smiles that would pop up, instead of the ever so present flirty grins and smirks. How his eyes would get all soft as he zoned out. His new look, it was also nice. He tried not to look too much, though. Billy often looked uncomfortable when people did. Still, he looked _uh_ , okay.

...it was fine. This could be fine.

"Hey, Harrington!" This was not fine. This will never be fine.

Billy jogged after him. Steve was about to get in car before Billy placed a hand on the door. He reluctantly looked up at him. "You alright? You seemed kinda tight back there."

"Everything's kind and dandy with me, Hargrove." Steve gave him a tight lipped smile. He waved away the other's hand away from his car. "I'm just gonna' wait here, until they're, you know, _done."_ Steve opens the door and drops down into seat. He sits there, fully expecting Billy to leave. But of course, he stays and proceeds to tap repeatedly on the window.

With a groan, Steve rolls it down. "What?" Billy pauses before he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes followed the motion. "Mind if I wait with you?" He wanted to say, yes. But for some reason he couldn't, so he just nodded as Billy already started walking around to the other side.

They sat in silence as Steve anxiously tapped his leg as he hoped the kids will be done sooner than later. He snuck another glance at Billy, and he kind of regretted it.

Billy was staring out the window. The moonlight reflected on the blond curls, highlighting each twist and strand. His eyes shined brighter, along with his face. His tan soft cheeks were illuminated by the light, every time he blink his long and thick eyelashes fanned over them. Steve could admit; he was aesthetically pleasing to look at, _especially_ in this moment.

But that moment was over when Billy's eyes snapped towards his, mild irritation present. "What're you looking at?" His voice was low and had a faint growl behind his words. Steve's eyes widened before he rolled them and turned away. "Nothing really."

He heard shifting from besides him and he turned to see that the other boy moved closer, a prominent smirk on his face. "You sure, Steve? Didn't seem all like nothing." He flashed his sharp teeth, and chuckled lowly. "If I'm mistaken, I'd think you were looking at me." The very statement made the older scoff and feel that exasperation he's been showing up recently. "Don't flatter yourself, Hargrove. You aren't all that much to look at." He spoke without thinking. Suddenly Billy's smirk faltered and he leaned back. "Right. Sorry." Steve turned to look at him again. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the other slightly slouched and looking down in his lap.

"Hey," he called out softly, he paused, waiting for Billy to look up. When he did he hesitantly smiled at him. "I was joking, you know. I didn't mean it." He honestly didn't. Billy was _definitely_ a sight for sore eyes. He just never noticed before. "Don't get all upset or I'll have to explain this whole thing to Max." He tried to joke. Billy snorted and leaned back in the seat, locking eyes with him again. "Nah, s'alright. Heard it before." He waved him off. "But imagine, King Steve getting put in his place by a 14 year old," he cackled, making Steve join him in a fit of laughter. "Definitely something I wanna see."

"Probably might sooner or later." Steve puts out, he shrugged when Billy stared at him curiously. "Just saying." The blond shakes his head and flashes him a smile ー _no_ , not a cocky one. A small, but genuine one. He just smiled, making Steve thoroughly confused. Billy's eyes shifted and his eyelashes fluttered as he tried to find his words. "Har- Steve." The blond scoffed at himself before continuing. "I was wondering if you-" There was a knock on the window that startled them both, making them back up from each other. Steve turned to see Dustin and Max; the boy had a shit eating grin that made him want to smack him. The girl had a frown as her eyes narrowed at Billy. She shouted something but neither could hear as it was muffled. He rolled down the window. "What?" 

"I said stop whatever you're doing and get out of the car!" They jumped and Billy hurried out of the car. Steve slowly stood up by the door as he saw the kids' eyes follow the pair of siblings. "God, what's up with her?" Steve questions Dustin as he watches Max wave her arms animatedly as Billy looks bored and pulls out a cigarette from his jean pocket.

"I don't know you tell me, Steve. You were the only getting all up close and personal with Billy boy over there." Steve wacked Dustin upside his head, making him wince. " _Hey!_ I'm only telling the truth!" Dustin glared up at him, Steve ignored him in favor of repeatedly shaking his head. "No, no you are not telling the truth. We weren't doing anything, okay?" He didn't looked convinced and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" Steve looked at him exasperatedly. " _Yes!_ We were just talking."

Dustin shook his head as he hummed disapprovingly. "It's not okay to _lie_ , Steve." The brunet's eyes were practically bulging out of his head at his words. "What- who is lying? We weren't doing _anything._ Drop it, Dustin." The boy put up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Dustin lightly patted his back as Steve slouched, he felt relieved to know that he was joking. 

"Hey Harrington," Billy suddenly called. He walked closer to wear Steve was leaning against his car. "I had this idea, wanna hear it?" The blond dropped the cigarette and stomped it out. Steve looked at him curiously. And seeing Max, she didn't know what this was about either. "Alright?"

Billy glanced at the boys, who were staring skeptically. "How about we split the little shits today? I can take a couple home." There were noises of shock and mild complaints from the kids. Steve just stared at him as he considered it. Well, it wouldn't be too bad. It's late and it'd be better to cut down the time so no parents will be concerned. "I'm down." The kids turned to him. "What?" Mike shouted. "Steve!" Dustin flicked him. He swatted at them as he shushed them. "Hey, hey. It'd be better to do it like this. That way I don't get that much shit from your parents." They huffed and mumbled in agreement.

"So," Lucas narrowed his eyes. "What are the arrangements?" Will nodded besides him as Dustin already climbed in the passenger of Steve's car. "What happened to your little plan?" Max hissed at him. Dustin stared at her incredulously. "It's still in action. But if you think I'm getting in a car with him, you're insane." He whispered as Max rolled her eyes at him.

Billy seemed to be in thought as his eyes trailed over the boys. He hummed as he walked closer. "I'll take Byers and Sinclair." Steve's eyes briefly widened and was about to object, but Billy nudged him. "I'm saving your ass as well as mine, Harrington. The oh so lovely couple are probably at little Byers house." Billy slowly nods, making Steve nod in understanding. But he didn't need saving. He was totally fine with seeing Nancy and Jonathan. Very. It wasn't like he was hung up on them or anything. Things were fine between them.

Steve scoffs at himself and pushes those thoughts out of his head as he watches Mike groan when Will and Lucas get in the Camaro with Max. Dustin laughs triumphantly from the front as he yells, "good luck!" Billy rolls his eyes and flips him off before flashing a quick smile at Steve and going back to his own car.

Mike grabs his arm. "Can we go home now?" He stifles a yawn as Steve guides him to the backseat. "Yeah, we're going home now." 

He drops down in the car again and while he starts the car, he realizes how tired he was. Today was incredibly long and it relaxes him knowing it's about to be over. A yawn to his right, makes Steve cast a glance out the side of his eye to see Dustin looking all cosy, ready to fall asleep. He looks through the rearview mirror to see Mike in just about the same state.

Steve chuckles to himself as he brings his eyes back to the road. His kids were tired, so he's going to let them sleep on the way back to their designated homes. To keep himself entertained, he succumbs to his random thoughts as they drove off in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee  
> it's been a lil while
> 
> i wanna ask how's everyone's quarantine going cause i'm genuinely interested
> 
> but otherwise that, i've having a tad bit of writer's block again. i tend to get like that with longer stories💀 thing is, this has a plot that i've fully imagined in my head but i always have trouble putting it into words. i've always felt like it would be better if i could draw it and make it some sort of comic instead because i kinda feel better with that approach. but i don't like my art style right now and i haven't exactly found it either so- ((':  
> also this was kinda filler
> 
> !!!

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda long oops
> 
> edit: now that i think about it, this chapter seems great as stand alone, with an open/ambiguous ending,, but i'm gonna finish it tho-
> 
> !!!


End file.
